Pokelove
by Spradic Zoom
Summary: A newborn Pichu gets dropped off at the daycare center for the very first time, and discovers something he never even knew existed.  Warning:  Haters of cute and cuddly may show signs of being disgusted after reading this story.  Please give your opinion!


**Pokelove**

_By_

Spradic Zoom

It was a clear summer day, and Goldenrod City couldn't be any brighter! The grass was green as always, and the trees emitted a sense of beauty in the wind. Many people and their pokemon wandered about the city streets aimlessly, simply enjoying the breeze. Yes, life was good for your average Pichu, unless you were me. I was stuck being dragged away to the pokemon center by a scrawny kid with a red hat and blue jeans. He was my master, but that didn't stop me from trying my best to crawl away from that place. That place always gave me the creeps! Merely shoving us into colorful balls and having us go through that weird conveyor belt is enough to scare any pokemon away. After enough yelping, he finally won, and I ended up in his arms as he pushed those glass doors wide open.

The Pokemon Center looked pretty nice if you turn away from that creepy device. The walls were sparkling gray, and the floors were so tidy and clean that you could see your own reflection. The center looked up-to-date with the latest technology, and it was decorated with couches and chairs, with a counter separating the rest of the citizens from that creepy machine. Other men and women stood casually inside, and from the height I was in, I noticed a little day-care center.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad..._" I thought, and I was handed over to a grown red-haired girl in a white outfit. Her name is Nurse Joy, and she is a really nice lady, but I think she has super-powers. Seriously, how can one girl be in eight cities at once?

"Good morning!" Joy greeted in her usual cheery tone. "What's your name?"

"Gold," My master answered, with the slightest hint of pride in his voice.

"Pardon?" Nurse Joy sounded a bit confused.

"Gold. That's my name, Gold."

"Well..." Nurse Joy set me down on the counter gently and handed Gold a clipboard. "That's a very... unique name," she commented as he quickly scribbled on the paper and handed it back to her. She skimmed the paper and said, "Ah, you're here for daycare?"

"Yeah... You see, we need to fix up our house, so I gotta leave Pichu here for the day," he explained.

"How old is he?"

"Actually, he's pretty young. Just hatched last year!" He declared proudly.

"Aww, he's so cute!" She picked me up and tickled my stomach. I giggled and squirmed happily in her arms. She turned to Gold and said, "We have just the place for him! Leave it to me, and I'll take good care of him."

"That's great! Thanks!" Gold grinned and waved Nurse Joy good-bye. "See ya tomorrow!" he called out.

"Good-bye!" She replied. She waited for Gold to leave her sight before she turned around and headed to the back of the center.

She opened the door and my eyes grew wide with amazement. The far end of the rather spacious room held a wide playpen, filled with slides, balls, games, toys, and other pokemon to play with. It was a dream come true! I had totally new thoughts about the Pokemon Center after seeing this wonder. Why don't all the pokemon live here? After a while of gawking and witnessing greatness, I was eased into the playpen and Nurse Joy left me to wander in this new world. I sat on the floor and observed the other pokemon as they played together. I noticed a Voltorb, Lanturn, Hitmonlee, Dugtrio, and another Pichu, a girl one with a furry tail and several hairs sticking out of her forehead, staring straight at me. She was even my age, too!

"_Hey! Maybe she'll wanna play with me!_" I stood up to walk to her, but it was too late. She was suddenly two inches from me. I got startled and fell back down, hitting my bottom. I looked at the Pichu and mumbled a weak hello, but became nervous when she started looking at me intently, with the most innocent face she could muster.

"Hello!" She smiled, and continued to observe me. She turned her head and her ears twitched. Her pink cheeks brightened, and she circled me without a word. After a while of observing me, she rubbed my cheek with hers. Clueless as I was, something strange happened to me at that moment. I felt hot, like I had a fever, and I could feel my tail twitching. My cheeks also brightened and I could hear my heart beating.

"_What the heck is wrong with me?_" I asked myself. Before I could answer, she brushed me playfully with her tail and sat down in front of me.

"I love you," she finally said. I just stared blankly at her.

"_Love? What's that?_" I thought. I felt so strange that my tail shot up instinctively. I couldn't control myself, and I let out a big jolt of electricity on myself, which really hurt. I jerked to the side and fell on my stomach, a little crispy. The Pichu hopped on her stomach next to me and leaned on my arm, making me even more nervous. After a short pause, my stomach suddenly growled roughly.

"Hungry..." I said weakly.

"Don't worry! Nurse Joy always feeds us around this time," she said.

"Hey... I didn't catch your name."

She stood up and started to think. "Hmm... I don't have a name, really. What do you wanna call me?"

"How about Furry?" I suggested. "Because of your furry tail," I fiddled with her tail for a while, twirling my finger around it occasionally.

"Okay!" She lay back down and stretched her arms. "I'm gonna call you Red."

"Why Red?"

"Because your face is red." She pointed to my face and poked my nose playfully. I hid my face in surprise and she giggled madly.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_

"Lunch time!" Furry declared happily. She held her arms up high, and Nurse Joy seemed to come out of nowhere, picking Furry and I up in her arms.

"Well, you guys are pretty hungry, aren't you?" She asked, smiling widely at Furry's cute expression. "I got just the thing for you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Joy gracefully moved about the Pokemon Center, caressing us gently and still managing to carry around a big sack of pokemon food. All the older pokemon made a stampede around the playpen as soon as they heard the freshly bought bag being ripped open. Nurse Joy prepared several bowls for us all and turned around to finally notice a swarm of pokemon staring her down with desperate looks in their watery eyes.

"Well, you guys just can't wait, can you?" She chuckled.

The pokemon continued their mesmerizing glance. I'm pretty sure one of them was drooling, too.

"Oh, alright!" She gave up and just set the trays on top of the kitchen floor. As soon as the pitter patter of silverware could be heard, they were off. Hordes of pokemon grouped together and chose a tray to eat off of. It was a giant game of musical trays! Nurse Joy lowered us onto the table in the middle of the room and gave us our own tray. We wasted no time in gobbling up as many pellets as we can fit into our mouth. Furry's tail wagged freely and I smiled, swallowing my food almost whole.

"Aw, you made a friend!" She cooed at me and pinched my cheek. "I'm so happy for you!"

"_Maybe she knows what love is..._" I thought.

I stood up and tugged at Nurse Joy's dress a few times, waiting for her to come closer. "Furry loves me," I whispered in her ear, pointing at her. "What's love?"

"Aw, that's nice," Nurse Joy patted my head a few times, turned around, and walked out.

I really wish humans could understand us.

I sighed heavily and returned to my gorging. Furry looked in front of her and dropped her pellet, as well as her jaw, in astonishment.

"Red! Look at that!" She pointed at the counter to the side of the room.

"What? The roses?" I asked.

"No, not that!" She grabbed onto my head and aimed it like a cannon. "Over there!" She pointed to a big, delicious-looking cake, rich in white and pink icing. There were gumballs decorated all around the sides and it seemed to emanate a glorious light on itself. Just looking at it made my mouth water.

Fluffy shook me back from my trance and clasped her hands.

"Please please please please please get that cake for me!" She practically begged me, shaking clasped hands in front of me.

"_What? No way am I gonna try to get that cake and get into trouble!_"

"I'll give you a kiss..."

"Sure!" I agreed, nodding and folding my arms. It was only after a short pause that I realized just what I said. "Wait... I didn't mean-" I tried to take it back, but it was too late. Furry hopped up and down in glee and lifted her hands up.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She cheered and clung onto me. "I love you!" She leaned over and pecked my cheek with a big "_mua!_" My face boiled and I couldn't help but grin back at her. I could feel my tail shooting up, but I managed to keep it at bay.

"No problem..." I told her, but I was still thinking about why I said I would in the first place. I gave her a quick hug, causing my tail to twitch again, and pulled away, looking around for a way to get across the gap between the table and the counter. After wandering around for a minute or so, I noticed a yardstick near me. I picked it up and waddled to the edge, where I dropped it like a bridge, connecting me to my goal.

"Be careful..." Furry called out when I started to walk across the plank. Half-way there, I slipped on a particularly worn out portion of the ruler and tumbled to the side, but managed to catch the edge before I fell. My heart pounded with fear while Furry let out a gasp. Her ears stood up when I climbed back on my belly and crawled the rest of the way.

"_Whew... half-way there!_" I rallied myself up and skipped to the gorgeous cake. I rubbed my hands together and managed to lift the cake easily. It was lighter than it looked, and I held it on my head for support.

"Take your time!" Furry said, but I personally wanted to get that cake off of my head as soon as possible. Honestly, holding things on your head can be murder on your ears! I might have been too quick, however, as the cake started to shift to the right as I moved across the plank.

"Red! The cake!" Furry shrieked, helping me to notice. I quickened to a run and sped through the plank, miraculously keeping my balance. I danced around after I made it to the table, trying to keep the cake from falling apart. Furry kept on shouting, "Wait! That way! To the left! No, my left!"

"You're not helping!" I yelped. Just then, the cake settled, no longer threatening to tumble down. I felt relieved as I made a deep sigh and took my first step.

I tripped on a wooden spoon.

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

I fell straight down, swinging my arms up, then down to keep myself from hitting the floor with my nose. I turned on my back to see raining layers of delicious cake raining down to me.

"Mommy..."

_SPLAT!!!_

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was Furry, laughing her furry tail off. I was completely covered in white, gooey, sweet-smelling cake. Furry finally stood up and ran to me. She proceeded to lick my cheek, clearing it of all the frosting on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..." She smiled while she continued to have her fill.

"You're licking me clean now?" I asked sarcastically. I think she really would have, too, but Nurse Joy appeared and spoke up before Furry could answer.

"What happened?" She rushed to the table and lifted me up carefully. "Look at you, you're a mess!" She flicked some icing off of my nose. She then carried me to the bathroom, muttering something about me and her 5-year old son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Joy plopped me into the shower and turned on the water, holding a scrubber in one hand and q-tips in the other. After an incredibly long and somewhat painful bath, Nurse Joy was finally able to pick all the frosting out of my ears. She marched back to the playpen and lowered me down to the floor carefully. After I jumped down, I noticed that everyone was staring at me, with wide grins on their faces. I looked at myself, and remembered how my hair stood on end every time I bathed. I waddled around the playpen, ignoring the snickers and giggled that leaked out of everyone, and scanned the area, looking for an adult pokemon. While I was being drenched in soap water, I began to wonder about what Furry kept saying. Every time she looked at me with her innocent expression, Id feel something strange, almost like someone set my head's thermostat to "high" and poked at my stomach. I couldn't help but think everything revolved around that one word - Love.

"_What's with that word that makes me so jittery?_" I asked myself. "_There's something magical about it... I can feel it!_" Questions hovered around my confused head constantly. "_Whenever I hear that word, my ears perk up... whenever I say it, my lips start to tingle... why?_" I decided to find someone who would know and find the answers from him.

I finally spotted an older Pikachu, laying on a lawn chair and sipping on his drink. Maybe he knows what love is. I hurried over to him and poked him a few times to get his attention.

"Excuse me..." I said politely.

"Yeah?" He looked at me smoothly and continued to sip, keeping his cool atmosphere.

"What's love?" As soon as the words escaped from my tongue, his atmosphere was destroyed. He jumped and began to choke on his drink. He pounded his chest and coughed to get the liquid out.

"E-Excuse me?" He finally questioned.

"Love. What is it?" I repeated myself.

"Oh... that's what I thought ya said..." He turned to a seating position and looked up, tapping his fingers on his knees constantly. "Love? Well, kid, it's... well, kinda like... uh..." He mumbled. He stroked his chin, then scratched his cheek, then rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right thing to say. "...Well, why d'ya ask, anyway?"

As if on cue, I was suddenly tackled from behind and brought to the floor.

"Hey, Red!" Furry's voice rang in my ears. "Let's play something!" She practically dragged me with her, away from the Pikachu.

"Wait! I need to ask him something!" I frantically tried crawling back, but it was no use. I finally gave up and followed her on my own. Anything to stop her from yanking at my tail.

"What are we doing?" I asked after she stopped walking.

"I don't know... What do you want to do?" She turned around and stretched her arms behind her back, occasionally standing on her toes for a second.

"Oh, I finally get to decide?" I teased.

"Haha. Very funny," Furry said sarcastically and stuck her tongue at me. I wandered in the toy chest conveniently next to me and pulled out a large packet of blocks.

"Let's build something!" I unloaded the blocks in a big pile between us.

"Ok!" Furry happily took her share of bricks and we both dropped them about randomly. After a few seconds, she poked at me a few times and pointed to her side. Three big blocks made out the symbols "F + R". I lowered my ears and smiled, scratching my cheek, but before I could really react, a big fanfare was raised in the center, and the pokemon around us seemed to panic, running about randomly.

"It's six already!?" The Pikachu from before jumped off his lawn chair and dashed away to the front of the playpen.

"I don't wanna go!" A scared Clefairy crazily scrambled inside the toy box in fear.

"Where's my lipstick!?" A Smoochum threw her blocks left and right in frenzy.

"What's happening!?" I asked, getting scared at the reactions of the others.

"It's Saturday!" She said. "Every Saturday, humans come by to adopt some of us pokemon that don't have homes," She explained. She dragged me to the front of the playpen, where all the other pokemon gathered and waited in anticipation for potential homes.

"Wait a second! I already have a home!" I reminded her.

"I know! I don't wanna get adopted, either!" She said, still sounding excited. "I just like to see the rest of the pokemon!" We found a nice secluded spot in the corner and observed the others get ready. After a pause that seemed to take forever, the front door finally creaked open, and Nurse Joy led a group of young children and their parents to the back of the center.

"All of these great pokemon need a home, so feel free to adopt one you really like," she welcomed the kids over, and all the pokemon joined to make adorable faces and cute noises. One by one, the children picked up their favorite pokemon to take with them.

"I like this one, mommy!" A girl picked up a Raichu and showed it to an older lady.

"This one looks really strong!" A boy held a Hitmonlee on his shoulders. Furry and I simply watched the pokemon get picked up and carried away happily. Around an hour later, only one girl with blond hair tied in a ribbon and a pink dress was left, carefully examining the playpen for any pokemon that she wanted. We didn't pay too much attention to her until she came near us and pointed a finger at us suddenly.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want this one!" She shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nurse Joy patted the girls head and ruffled my still puffy hair. "But this one already has a home," She explained, but the girl puffed her cheeks.

"No! Not that one! That one's ugly and his hair's too puffy!"

Ouch... getting shut down by a toddler isn't too good for your self-esteem.

"I want this one! She's cute!" She continued, reaching out for Furry, but Furry quickly jumped back.

"Wait... I don't wanna go..." She muttered, looking at me with a desperate face. Something inside of me told me that I didn't want her to go either, but I didn't have a clue what to do.

"_Come on! Think fast!_" I told myself. I noticed the toy box right below me, and I instinctively jumped down into it. I turned to my right and saw the scared Clefairy, hiding her head and muttering something incoherently. I quickly grabbed her and threw her straight at the young girl. She was as scared as she was surprised as she screamed loudly and landed face-down onto the girl's arms. She turned around and, after realizing who was holding her, was so scared she started to bawl. The young girl took one glance and squealed so loudly that I wanted to rip my ears off.

"**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! ** This one's so cute!" She completely forgot about Furry and proceeded to nuzzle on the Clefairy. The Clefairy finally opened her eyes. She had calmed down, and actually began to smile. They quickly became best friends, and they left the playpen together after signing the adoption form.

"Whew... That was close..." I sighed and jumped down, only to be tackled again by a scared Furry.

"Where were you!? I thought you left me!" She squeezed me tightly and started crying lightly.

"Aw... Geez, Furry..." My face warmed up and I patted her on the back. I happened to feel tired and yawned, realizing how late it was. "Um, are you tired?" I tried to change the subject.

Furry stopped crying and yawned herself. "Yeah..." she said through her yawn. "It's almost seven, so Nurse Joy should be getting us beds soon." As if on cue, Nurse Joy walked through the doors with a set of bed sheets.

"Okay! Time for bed!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes of bed-setting later, I found myself in my own little blanket-cocoon, enjoying the peace and quiet of nighttime. I closed my eyes and cleared my head of all thoughts.

"It sure does feel good to have some time to think," I thought in my head. I smiled and let my mind wander off.

_shuffle-shuffle_

I thought I heard something, but I didn't think much of it, so I kept my eyes closed.

_Shuffle-Shuffle_

Okay... That time I heard something. One of my eyes creaked open to see none other than Furry, holding her blanket and dragging her feet until she was next to me. She didn't bother speaking while she lay down and covered herself.

"...Hi?" I more asked than greeted as I closed my eyes again.

"Hiiiiii..." She yawned out and smacked her lips.

"Furry, why did you come here?" I got curious as to why Furry always seemed to treat me differently. Maybe it had something to do with that word.

"Me? I didn't really have a home, so I dropped by here to-"

"No, not that. I meant why did you just lie down next to me."

Furry gave a quick chuckle. "Oh... Because I love you."

Great... there goes that funny word again.

She shifted her weight slightly and leaned forward. I didn't notice what she did until I felt her peck my cheek and fur started to run down my spine as I softly gasped in response. I was almost frustrated at this. Why did I act this way whenever she'd get close enough to me? Why was she the only thing on my mind since I met her at the center? I wanted answers, and bad.

"Furry... What's love?" I finally asked, opening one of my eyes to see how she would react.

Furry simply grinned. "You don't know what love is?" She poked fun at me before continuing. "Love is something you can feel. It's, well... it's really a lot of things! Like... the funny feeling that something's in your tummy, or... whenever your face feels really hot..." Furry seemed to have thought a lot about love. "Your hands start to shake, and you can't stop moving. It feels weird, but really good, so you like it anyway. The best thing about it is that you get to share it with someone else - someone you love," She concluded.

"_That's... love?_" I tried to understand. I still felt my lips tingle whenever I thought of that word. I started to check off the list of feelings she mentioned. "_Funny feeling in tummy, check. Face really hot, check. Shaking hands... check. Well, what do you know?_"

"Oh..." I muttered. "Then... I guess I love you, too."

A long pause, and no response. I opened my eyes slowly and realized that Furry had her eyes wide open in shock. Her face turned scarlet and her tail seemed to curl into a ball.

"Really?" She airily said, half hiding her face in embarrassment.

I nodded a little bit and closed my eyes again.

"...Well?"

"What?" I opened my eyes again.

"Well aren't you gonna kiss me?" Furry wiggled a bit closer to me.

"Oh... right, I knew that," I chuckled cluelessly. I casually wiggled forward until I was inches from her face. I started to lean forward, and suddenly, time seemed to slow down. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough, my face grew boiling hot, and my tail twitched like it having a seizure. I had to make a much greater effort to get closer to her. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips slowly, waiting for me to reach her. As I got nearer, time seemed to stop completely. I could hear myself shuddering slightly and feel Furry's breath on my lips. The feeling I had felt was so strong, I couldn't imagine anything being stronger than this,

Then our lips connected.

I closed my eyes and felt my heart exploding from the inside. My lips tingled incredibly as I pressed my lips onto hers. It seemed so extraordinary that something that looked so simple felt so great that you can't even describe it with words. If this was love, I could get used to it.

I finally pulled away after what felt like forever, but I could still feel the tingle on my lips. My eyes opened half-way. Furry suddenly giggled loudly as she bent over and held her stomach.

"What is it?" I asked.

Furry giggled a bit more and simply said, "Your kisses make my tummy tickle." She seemed so cute I couldn't help but chuckle. She cuddled next to me, resting her head on my chest. Before I could say anything else, she was fast asleep. I kissed her on top of her head, whispering, "Sweet dreams," and relaxed myself, falling asleep myself soon afterwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard birds chirping from outside the Pokemon Center, and my eyes slowly opened wide. The bright sun gave a shiny hue to the inside of the center, making it look much more welcome than I had first recalled. Furry was till resting on me and I still felt tired, so I nuzzled myself to comfort and tried to go to sleep again.

"Yeah, he's in here..." I heard a voice coming from the entrance.

"Yeah. I see him. How ya been, buddy?" That voice seemed really familiar. Next thing I knew, I was picked up from behind. I looked around realized that Gold had come back, and he rustled my hair playfully. "I'm back! Let's go home, Pichu!" He turned around and started to carry me away.

"That Pichu was really nice yesterday!" Nurse Joy commented from the double-doors, but before Gold could answer, I quickly hopped out of his arms and raced toward the still sleeping Furry.

I heard Gold's footsteps as he ran after me, shouting, "Pichu? What the heck is wrong with you!?" I made a mad-dash for Furry, and I managed to make one last jump before my tail got snagged by Gold, and I was able to grasp her bushy tail. Gold hastily pulled me back to him, and I ended up hanging upside down, holding Furry under me, who, was still snoring calmly.

Man... She's a pretty heavy sleeper.

I pulled Furry up with me and scurried back to Gold's arms, acting like nothing had happened, innocently trying to wake up Furry by shaking her gently. Gold simply looked at me with a bewildered expression. She eventually woke up, stretching her arms and cutely yawning. Still half-asleep, she tried walking to the toy box, but immediately fell off of Gold's arms. Luckily, I caught her by the tail again. She quickly snapped awake, took one glance at Gold, and gasped in surprise, quickly scampering back to me and holding me tight.

"Hey, Pichu. Who's this?" He asked curiously, pointing to Furry.

"Oh! That's one of the other Pichu's that lives here," Nurse Joy answered for me. "They really hit it off yesterday! They seemed to have so much fun! She doesn't have a home, so we had to take care of her since she was a baby. You can take her with you, if you want!" Nurse Joy winked.

"Really? I'd be glad to!" Gold beamed at Nurse Joy, then turned to me. "Looks like you made a friend, Pichu!" Gold beamed.

"Actually, we love each other," I pointed out to him, feeling a light blush, although I didn't care. "Do you know what love is?" I asked, wondering if he knew it as well.

"That's nice Pichu." Gold merely nodded and turned once more to sign the papers Nurse Joy handed him.

Jeez, would it kill you to learn pokemon language?


End file.
